


Поклонение смертным богам

by tier_wolf



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, light dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: У него никогда не было чего-то настолько стерильно чистого. Поэтому Чхве смотрит.





	Поклонение смертным богам

Мой адвокат советует мне  
дать отчетливое и прямолинейное  
описание нашего маршрута (с)

1.

У него никогда не было чего-то настолько стерильно чистого. Поэтому Чхве смотрит. На свежие белые простыни, на белые пряди волос Макисимы, на белую кожу, словно вырезанный из кости тонкий профиль — ни капли цвета. На запястье, белое, но исчерченное нежно голубыми венами. Синий цвет тоже почти что белый, если возвести его в абсолют.  
Чхве не верит в теорию об арийском превосходстве. Он прочел ее еще подростком, еще до того, как его завербовали, и с первых же страниц захотел рассмеяться. 

Макисима же как живое воплощение этой теории: призрачно светлый, генетическое недоразумение сплошь из подавляемых черт. Такие не должны выживать, поэтому Чхве благодарен за то, что в современном мире выживают все. Условия, далекие от спартанских, и слава богу.  
Он уверен, что Макисиме не составит труда его убить — свернуть шею вот этими самыми тонкими руками, на которых сквозь кожу просвечивают голубоватые вены. Он видел, как легко Макисима убивает. Но это лишь минуты. Аффекты. Это делает Макисиму чуть более пригодным к выживанию, но по меркам Чхве — все еще смертником.  
У себя на родине Чхве не встречал таких. Видимо, не доживали до встречи с ним, погибали или уже оказывались под чьим-то трепетным присмотром. И уж точно не разгуливали по тем канализационным дырам, где приходилось бывать ему. Жаль. 

Наткнувшись ранее хоть на какое-то жалкое подобие этой красоты, Чхве был бы чуть более готов. Был бы чуть наглее, чтобы протянуть руку и присвоить.  
Но подобного не случилось, поэтому Чхве смотрит. На свежие белые простыни, которые наполняют воздух в комнате навязчивым запахом чистоты. На светлые ресницы Макисимы, очень плотно сомкнутые. На белые пальцы, лениво ведущие по груди лезвие бритвы. Кажется, что они сжаты совсем слабо и вот-вот выронят свой инструмент, но метал оставляет отчетливые алые полосы. 

Чхве не нравится запах крови, не нравится вид крови, слишком много он уже насмотрелся на нее, хватит на нескольких таких как он. Чхве предпочел бы быть подальше от всего, что может закончиться кровью, но с Макисимой это удивительно непросто.  
Чхве приближается и опускает ладонь на горячий впалый живот. Там, где Макисима рисует на себе алые полосы, ребра не позволят нанести непоправимый вред. Чуть ниже — этой преграды нет, а лицо Макисимы слишком безжизненно-спокойно для человека, который в полной мере понимал бы, что делает с собой. Лишь поэтому Чхве позволяет себе это защищающее прикосновение. Он уверен, что лезвие остановится безошибочно рядом с его пальцами, не задев — так и происходит. _Слишком ценные пальцы._

Макисима смотрит на него из-под ресниц диким, почти злым взглядом, но слова звучат привычно, равнодушно-насмешливым мурлычащим тоном.  
— Чего ты хотел?  
— Хотел забрать вот это, — натянуто улыбается Чхве, вынимая бритву из несопротивляющейся руки. Он смотрит, как вздрагивают ноздри, и знает: вот оно бешенство, но и оно такое же прозрачное и невесомое, как сам Макисима. 

Наконец уголки губ, до того скорбно опущенные, приподнимаются легкой улыбкой — так Макисима Шого вспоминает себя, медленно выбираясь из страшных фантазий, куда сам себя загнал.  
— Забирай, — разрешает он, — если сможешь дать что-нибудь взамен.  
Чхве не нравится это предложение, но справедливости ради, в его жизни были сделки и похуже. Кончиком указательного пальца он очерчивает самую свежую из алых полос, пачкаясь в крови, давит на порез, но Макисима смотрит завороженно и с любопытством, нисколько не меняясь в лице. 

— Мне не нравится, когда остаются следы, — это единственное условие. Все остальное приемлемо. Только не нарушать безупречную гармонию линий и отсутствия цвета.  
— В чем тогда смысл, — хмурится Макисима, — не оставляя следов, ты ничего не меняешь.  
Чхве улыбается, тепло, ласково, словно маленькому ребенку, который по незнанию задает совершенно абсурдный вопрос.  
— Вы слишком привыкли работать с мертвыми телами, поэтому сосредотачиваетесь только на внешнем, — объясняет он. "А ведь можно перекроить человека и изнутри", — повисает между ними невысказанным предложением. 

Макисима задумчиво кивает и приподнимается на локтях, демонстрируя себя, и видимо, предлагая обработать раны. Чхве не отказывает в этой мелочи, с мстительной щедростью поливая антисептиком каждый порез, но добивается в ответ только едва слышных вздохов и ничего сверх того. Его неприятно удивляет и то, что Макисима не возбужден — чтобы понять это приходится поставить колено между его ног, делая вид, что именно так удобнее обрабатывать раны. А поняв, Чхве не знает, что делать с этим знанием. 

Он перестилает кровать, чтобы не осталось и следа красного, и сам выбирает для Макисимы чистую белую рубашку. Того это, кажется, лишь забавляет. Он выглядит умиротворенным и довольным. Почти вменяемым.  
Но бритва пока что остается в кармане Чхве. 

2.

Академия, где работает теперь Макисима, очаровывает Чхве своей напускной безупречностью. Пряничный домик для юных принцесс, скучных и одинаково красивых. Словно компьютерная игра, где никто, очевидно, не выберет персонажа с каким-то дефектом, поэтому все возможные варианты сделаны идеальными. Отличается цвет волос, размер груди, у кого-то чуть изящнее лодыжки, у другой тоньше талия, но в целом все они одинаково похожи на кукол, выставленных на витрину. 

Макисима смотрится среди них очень _уместно_ , в этом выхолощенном мире без зла и волнений он и должен жить. Кто внушил ему блажь, что он может драться и убивать? Кто научил его этому? Кто _вынудил_ научиться? Уж точно не Чхве. 

— Они тебе нравятся? — улыбается Макисима, пристально следя за взглядом Чхве.  
— Мне нравится все красивое, — послушно соглашается Чхве. Это не повод для беспокойства: в его интересе гораздо больше искусствоведческого любопытства, чем эротизма. Пожалуй, в чем-то он даже понимает желание Макисимы превратить живые тела в окаменелые скульптуры. Только зачем прикасаться к ним ножом, когда они хороши и так?  
— Я мог бы начать ревновать, — произносит Макисима так весело, словно предлагает поиграть в игру. Но Чхве это ничуть не кажется интересным, у него здесь свои игры. 

— Вы не ревнуете, — уверенно возражает он. — А я не давал повода.  
— Звучит довольно скучно, — морщится Макисима. — Почему же нет? Тебе нравятся женщины?  
Эта игра тоже внове. Они никогда не задавали друг другу откровенных вопросов, ограничиваясь рассуждениями о работе и книгах.  
— Мне нравятся женщины, — соглашается Чхве. — Нравятся мужчины. Нравятся все, с кем так или иначе можно лечь в постель, когда это хочется сделать...

— Но сейчас не хочется? — понятливо уточняет Макисима. Он пойман между ладоней Чхве, упирающихся в столешницу, и дальше отступить некуда.  
— Сейчас — не первостепенно, — соглашается Чхве и отступает. Оба они дышат тяжело и неровно.  
— Нравятся ли мужчины вам? — наконец спрашивает Чхве.  
Солнце прорывается сквозь невесомую тюль и высвечивает лицо Макисимы пастельно-кремовым цветом. Он пожимает плечами, кажется, совершенно искренне, без попытки спровоцировать какую бы то ни было реакцию. 

— Не знаю. Наверное. Ничего из того, что я пробовал, не вызвало у меня острого отвращения.  
"И ничего не вызвало острого желания пережить это снова", — мысленно договаривает Чхве.  
Их игра все еще остается предсказуемо сложной. Чхве умеет многое. Умеет причинять боль, в том числе. Но, не разбавленная возбуждением, не смягченная эндорфинами, боль — это пытка, а не удовольствие. И этим он заниматься не хотел бы.  
А ведь Макисима не был возбужден тогда. 

— Кто-нибудь из них делал... подобное? — в руке Чхве возникает раскрытая бритва, и Макисима косится на нее холодно и опасливо, словно не был до этого готов вскрыть сам себя в нелепом поклонении безымянным богам смерти. 

— Все было довольно... традиционно? Так обычно говорят? Я никому не доверял настолько, чтобы позволить. 

Вот так. А нужно ли самому Чхве это доверие, настолько откровенно брошенное в лицо?  
Макисима забирает у него бритву, и осмотрев лезвие, аккуратно убирает в карман брюк. Лезвие идеально чистое, Чхве отер его рубашкой Макисимы еще тогда, когда отнял. А брюки достаточно тонкие, чтобы карман провокационно оттопырился. 

— Здесь неподходящее место, — предупреждает Чхве, разглядывая набросок картины за спиной Макисимы. На первый взгляд — некий загадочный сюрреалистичный пейзаж. Для глаз Чхве — вскрытое и неаккуратно выпотрошенное тело. Такие вещи сложно узнать, если никогда не видел их вживую. И невозможно проглядеть, если видел...

И это тоже нарисовала одна из здешних девочек-кукол. От этой мысли их привлекательность, и без того исключительно эстетического свойства, окончательно уходит в минус. В сказке о пряничном домике в нем ведь тоже обитало что-то не слишком доброе, да? 

Парадоксально, но Макисима, который, наверняка, и спровоцировал девочку нарисовать подобный шедевр, нисколько не теряет в привлекательности. Убийца и психопат — Чхве ничего не имеет против. Это было бы слишком похоже на влюбленность, будь Чхве на пятнадцать лет моложе. 

— Вы вернули мне ее, Чхве Гу Сон, чтобы я продолжил забавляться в одиночестве? — пальцы Макисимы гладят рукоятку бритвы в кармане и лицо становится почти экстатически умиротворенным, расслабленным, нежным. Качнувшись к Чхве, он ложится щекой на его плечо, тяжело дышит в ключицу.  
Чертов провокатор.  
— Нет, — Чхве пытается говорить спокойнее, и вроде бы, даже справляется с этой задачей. — У меня другие планы. 

3.

Чхве достаточно много знает о том, что можно сделать с человеком при помощи двух ремней. 

Он не назвал бы себя яростным адептом таких практик, но кое-чему пришлось научиться против воли. 

Он оглаживает ямочку с внутренней стороны колена, нежно разминает голень, измеряет пальцами лодыжку — насколько удастся ее обхватить?  
Макисима фыркает томно, но пренебрежительно. Ему нравится внимание, но не нравится, что Чхве слишком медлит.  
— Слишком слабо, — жалуется он, когда бедра повыше колена наконец перехватывает ремень. Чхве беззвучно усмехается: то, что сейчас кажется слишком слабым давлением, через полчаса станет мучительно неприятным. 

Он укладывает Макисиму на бок, и не удержавшись, гладит ладонью гибкую поясницу. Это неправильно, это почти потеря самоконтроля. Но у него действительно никогда не было чего-то настолько стерильно чистого. Такого, чтобы хотелось касаться губами буквально везде.  
— Я не думаю, что стоит связывать руки, — предполагает он. Ему кажется, что нужно оставить хоть какие-то пути отступления. Пусть даже он сам прекрасно знает, что остановится по первому слову, но требовать, чтоб в это поверил Макисима значит, требовать непозволительно много. 

— Не стоит, — соглашается Макисима. — Не в этот раз, — договаривает он чуть мягче.  
Чхве согласно кивает, одним коленом опираясь на постель. Другой ногой он стоит на полу, ощущая как приятно зарываются пальцы в длинный ворс ковра. Макисима прижимается животом к его бедру, и это первая ошибка: сдвинуться вперед уже некуда. Так и задумано. Чхве рассеянно гладит выступающие ребра.  
— Тебя научили этому там или здесь? — Макисима рисует пальцем узоры на его штанине. 

Здесь — это Япония, разноцветный пряничный домик, где каждый невротик насильно подсажен на транквилизаторы. Нет, здесь Чхве научился только тому, что за удовольствие не всегда нужно расплачиваться. Совсем не плохая страна... Там — это мир, где он родился и вырос. 

— Дома, — коротко отвечает он. И прерывает бесполезный диалог первым легким ударом. 

Он много знает о том, что можно сделать с человеком при помощи двух ремней. _Не обязательно связывать обоими._  
Макисима затыкается и перестает выводить рисунки на его штанине. Чхве дает ему время оценить, прочувствовать на чисто физическом уровне, в какую ловушку он загнан. Преодолеть первый приступ паники — он есть, всегда, у всех. 

Макисима пытается извернуться и посмотреть ему в лицо, но Чхве удерживает его за плечо. Это не по правилам.  
— Ладно, — соглашается Макисима, как будто в его голове шел какой-то напряженный спор с Чхве, — ладно, пусть так. Продолжай.  
Второй удар ложится на то же бедро. Это все еще не должно быть больно. Это вообще не должно быть по-настоящему больно, Чхве выбирал самый мягкий материал. Ему не нравится мысль о синяках, все эти глупости о желании оставить на чужом теле свою метку. Его не интересуют метки, не интересуют вопросы принадлежности. Ему слишком нравится белое на белом. 

Когда он замахивается третий раз, у него все еще стоит. 

На то, как вздрагивают стянутые вместе колени Макисимы, на то, как непроизвольно выгибается поясница. На то, как он молчит, закусив кончики пальцев. Такой тихий.  
Когда Макисима начинает ерзать в попытке скрестить лодыжки и облегчить давление ремня, Чхве сдержанно улыбается. Нет ничего более успокоительного, чем предсказуемость реакций. Особенно в их случае.  
Чхве продолжает, размеренно, без сильного замаха, аккуратно следя, чтобы взахлест случайно не коснуться внутренней поверхности бедра. Чтобы не бить по одному и тому же месту. Кажется, именно ему предстоит перевернуть с ног на голову понятие гуманизма. 

Он успевает остановиться, когда Макисима вытягивает над бедром руку. Ладонь напряжена, пальцы раскрыты словно в стремлении что-то поймать. Ремень мягко попадает по предплечью, закручиваясь вокруг него со звучным щелчком, но Чхве знает, что вовремя затормозил себя и все же не ударил.  
Он переплетает свои пальцы с этими, холодными и дрожащими, сжимает, ласкает. А потом отводит руку в сторону, продолжая держать, и все-таки бьет по намеченному: поверх розовой полосы ложится гораздо более яркая.  
Макисима всхлипывает, впервые за все время издавая хоть какие-то звуки, и бездумно теребит его пальцы. 

— Можем остановиться на этом, — предлагает Чхве, спуская на пол онемевшую уже ногу, и теперь утопая в мягком ворсе обеими ступнями.  
— Нет, — почти беззвучно произносит Макисима. Глаза у него янтарно-светлые, такие же сумасшедшие, как в тот день, когда Чхве застал его с бритвой.  
И мокрые ресницы. Но это-то просто физиологическая реакция, чистая химия, которой не может противиться тело. На это не стоит обращать внимание. 

— Как скажете, — соглашается Чхве. Он садится на корточки, склоняет голову к плечу и беззастенчиво смотрит в лицо Макисимы, ловя каждое движение ресниц, каждое дрожание губ. 

Почему-то ему позволяют смотреть. 

4.

Какое-то время они просто лежат в тишине. Макисима успокаивает дыхание и, возможно, пытается уложить в голове все произошедшее. Чхве гладит его бедра, обводит яркие полосы кончиками пальцев, ладонью, ногтями, варьируя давление от невесомого до отчетливо болезненного. Он видит результат — член Макисимы медленно напрягается, вздрагивает. Но недостаточно, чтобы считать прелюдию законченной. 

С его собственным членом все обстоит гораздо лучше. Или хуже, это уж как посмотреть.  
— Могу я раздеться? — ровным тоном интересуется он. В ответ — молчаливый кивок и движение навстречу, попытка потереться сквозь ткань. Он позволяет — так тоже приятно, и неизвестно, когда еще получится выпросить хотя бы такую ласку. 

Возможно, завтра утром Макисима решит сделать из него замечательную скульптуру. Замечательную и очень мертвую. Почему нет. 

Он не встает, чтобы раздеться, только расстегивает и приспускает джинсы, в процессе как будто нечаянно ткнувшись носом в волосы Макисимы. Пахнет приятно, Чхве хочется по-кошачьи заурчать.  
Он давит на ладонь смазку и проталкивает пальцы между бедер, смазывая внутреннюю поверхность. Макисима дергается, словно на него выплеснули стакан воды.

Второй рукой Чхве собирает его волосы в тонкий светлый хвост и наматывает на кулак, сколько хватает длины, осторожно, не причиняя пока дискомфорта.  
Макисима не чувствует, или намеренно игнорирует этот факт. Его, кажется, больше заботит то, что происходит внизу, где член Чхве проталкивается меж его бедер, самым садистским образом не касаясь ничего важного. Даже не собираясь входить внутрь.  
Чхве нравится. Пускай не белое на белом, но прикосновение к горячей изнеженной коже все равно восхитительно. 

Он вытирает руку об простынь и обводит пальцем полосу, где ремень впился в кожу повыше колена. Макисима делает первую попытку вырваться. Бинго. Ради этого и затевалась игра.  
Ладонь Чхве, мимоходом приласкав живот и ребра, ложится на горло. Удобно, большим пальцем под челюсть. Здесь главное не усилие, а выгодная позиция. Чхве всей ладонью ощущает, как Макисима сглатывает. И успевает надавить раньше, чем в его руку вцепятся короткие ногти. 

Не то чтоб он был ощутимо сильнее, но эффект неожиданности многого стоит. Макисима пытается ударить его затылком по лицу, но волосы уже удобно намотаны на руку Чхве. Бежать некуда.  
Чхве замирает.  
Дальше — как по краю пропасти. Дальше — только дожидаться отклика.  
Он разжимает пальцы на горле, позволяя дышать, и в его руку сразу же хищно впиваются, не позволяя ей сжаться второй раз. Где же был этот настолько обостренный инстинкт, когда Макисима держал в руку бритву? 

Чхве выжидает, сдерживая движение бедер, и не пытаясь высвободить руку из мертвой хватки. Это всего второй приступ паники, он был готов к большему.  
Он медленно отпускает мягкие пряди волос и дует на них, сощурившись, чтобы убрать от собственного лица. Макисима непонимающе поводит напряженным плечом. Он все еще безжалостно царапает ладонь, когда вдруг подается назад, раз, другой, покачиваясь в медленном медитативном ритме. Где-то внизу они двое уже трахаются в то время, как их руки еще ведут войну. 

Проще всего было сразу связать ему запястья. _И бесповоротно испугать — уверен Чхве._

Он касается губами шеи, и липнущей к ней прядки волос, и наконец плеча.  
Макисима отпускает его руку медленно-медленно, но потом откидывает голову назад, подставляя горло.  
— Выдохни, — просит Чхве. — Очень медленно. 

Когда он снова сжимает пальцы, то знает, что руки Макисимы больше не остановят его — сейчас они нужны совсем для другого. 

*

Чхве просыпается скорее от пристального взгляда, чем от прикосновения. Макисима полулежит на краю его постели и с улыбкой ведет бритвой по его обнаженной груди. Тупым, незаточенным краем — почему-то именно так. Он выглядит как ребенок, с неподдельным интересом наблюдающий за разноцветной бабочкой. За чем-то _обыденным, но оттого не менее увлекающим._  
С таким лицом он читает книги. Иногда. Лишь некоторые.  
С таким лицом он теперь читает Чхве.  
Приходится остановить его руку и прервать это дикое таинство. 

Чхве действительно нравится белое, он повторяет себе: "белое на белом". А на бедрах все-таки остались следы, равно как и бледные синяки на шее.  
— Пожалуйста, — просит Макисима, и целует его — тепло, сладко. Целомудренный подростковый поцелуй, необходимый, чтобы вымолить разрешение на очередную глупость. Вовсе не для того, чтобы совратить. 

Пряди светлых волос рассыпаются, касаясь и щеки Чхве тоже. 

Он знает, как далеко может зайти Макисима. _Он видел тела._  
Он говорит "да" без малейшего сомнения и разжимает пальцы.


End file.
